Power Rangers Paleo Knights
Power Rangers Paleo Knights is the third entry of Power Rangers series for Volt2002Alfred. It adapted by Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. Synopsis The Paleo Knights must stop the Space Virgin Army from the destruction of the earth. Plot 65 million years ago, the immensely powerful Scourge Forces reigned over Earth. The tribe abandoned the planet when a gigantic meteor approached, vowing that they would return as the rulers of the world again as they headed into space. The Paleo Soul Tribe who battled against the Space Virgin Army stayed on Earth, along with their dinosaur companions, the Dino Knight Zords. The Paleo Soul Tribe withstood the ice age brought on by the gigantic meteor. They placed their Dino Knight zords companions into the souls and sealed them in temples throughout the world. Time has moved on and the Space Virgin has returned after fighting in harsh environments across space, totally increasing their powers. The Paleo Soul Tribe that kept the Earth safe in the past has selected new knights: the Paleo Knight Rangers. They have been choosen by their mission as the battle against the Space Virgin begins. Characters Paleo Knight Rangers Movie Exclusive Knights of Rysaul Allies *Elder of the Paleo Tribe *Centarius *Professor K *Yuna (Movie) Villains *The Space Virgin **Leader - Eroz **General ***Pastraz ***Searial ***Morzon ***Gareus ***Paleon ***Wizarda ***Betrayor **Other ***Klonis **Grunts ***Virginia *Sledge's Crew **Leader - Sledge **General ***Poisandra ***Wrench ***Fury Legacy Alliance Arsenal Transformation Devices/Sidearms *Dino Knight Morpher *Soul Sword *Neptune Breaker **Sea Knight Morpher **Tidal Sword *Dark Knight Blade *Mega Battle Mode *Dino Knight Calibur Multi-Use Devices *Dino Soul Individual Weapons and Team Weapon Other Devices *Infinite Buckle *Legacy Buckle Zord Main :Legend: piloted mecha, 2-person mecha, auxiliary mecha *Dino Knight Megazord Pentagon Formation (Red/Blue/Black) **Dino Knight Megazord (Tyranno/Tricera/Ankylo Formation) ***Tyranno Knight Zord/T-Rex Knight Megazord ***Tricera Knight Zord ***Ankylo Knight Zord **Sabertooth Knight Zord **Stego Knight Zord *Dino Thunder Knight Megazord **Dimetrodon Volcano Zord **Sea Knight Megazord ***Mosa Knight Zord ***Ammonite Knight Zord *PaleoMax Knight Megazord **Great Dino Knight Zord **Great Rider Knight Zord *Ptera Knight Zord/Frozen Knight Megazord Auxillary *Cosmo Raptor Zord **Light Raptor Zord **Shadow Raptor Zord *Pachysaurus Zord **Pachy Zord **Mini-Pachy Zord Alternate Combination *Dino Knight Megazord Sabertooth Formation *Dino Knight Megazord Stego Formation *Dimetro Knight Megazord *Dimetro Knight Fusion Zord *Neptune Megazord Shadow Raptor Formation *Dino Knight Megazord Cosmic Raptor Formation *Neptune Megazord Cosmic Raptor Formation *Dino Knight Megazord Pachysaurus Formation *Dino Knight Battlewing *Dino Knight Megazord Jet Formation *Dino Knight Megazord Light Raptor Formation *Ultimate Dino Knight Megazord Movie Exclusive *Paleo Knight Ultrazord Legendary Zords *Ray X-Tron (Hawk/Car/Battle Mode) Episode #Que Bom, Paleo Knights! #Darkness Awaited #The Saber Knight #Might to the Fight #A New Ally #Voice of Darkness #Invincible Counter #Purpose #Nowhere to Run #Wings of Liberty #Return of the Sea Knight #Tidal King's Counterattack #Cursed Gaze #Found & Lost in Translation, Again #Advance, Tyranno Knight! #Saving Our Home #Bonjour, Suckers #The Betrayal #Infested: Brood War #Infested: Reforged #Light and Shadow Knights? #Return of the Death Knight #Fear of the Phantom Soul #Power of the Storm #Dimension in Danger, Again - Teamup episode #The Trickster Knights - Halloween's special episode #The Royal Marriage #Devoured #Melody of the Sky #Invasion of the Space Dragon, Part 1 #Invasion of the Space Dragon, Part 2 #A New Assassin #Into the Temple of the Sky #The Problem with People #Fearless of Nightmare #The Sword of Heaven #Decision in the Hand #The Defense of the Earth #Tested Bonds #Final Conflict #The Legacy Hand #Sledge's Return - Christmas's special episode Movies #Power Rangers Paleo Knights - Edge of Extinction #Power Rangers Paleo Knights Returns Special #Power Rangers - Knights of Zandar Note *It featured the debut of brown color Rangers and Bronze Ranger. *This is the fifth dino-themed rangers since Dino Primal. Category:Volt2002Alfred